


Uptown Girl

by SecretSquire



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Shiv Roy - Freeform, Succession HBO, SuccessionTV, Tom Wamsgans - Freeform, succession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSquire/pseuds/SecretSquire
Summary: This is how I imagine Tom and Shiv would have met, and subsequently become a couple.





	Uptown Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning for light smut, and mentions of drug and alcohol addiction.

Kendall smiled a half-arsed smile, and gave Tom a slap on the back. “Finally climbing that corporate ladder, Wamsgans.”

Tom let out a goofy laugh, stalling as he tried to think of something funny to say, but losing the moment. His hands dug deeper into his trouser pockets, fingers twitching and fiddly. A few beads of sweat crept down his flushed forehead, and the arch of his back —  his crisp, new shirt, sticking to his skin.

The elevator binged.

It opened to reveal a sleek, minimally furnished reception. The 85th floor. Soaked in the soft glow from the hazy, Manhattan sun. Two buff security guards manned the office entry.

Tom had never been _quite_ this high up before. Not even for his promotion interview. He squinted his eyes to peer out and marvel at the view — the sea of silver structures, reflecting themselves. 

Kendall remained unmoved. Instead, he looked around impatiently.

In a flash, a blonde, middle-aged woman in a sharp suit appeared to greet them. She held a clipboard in one hand, and her lit-up smart-phone, in the other. Kendall nonchalantly reached out to shake her hand, and she jostled to free it. “Tom, this is… uh… _fuck_ , what was your name again?”

“It’s Cynthia.” She bowed her head a little.

“Nice. Well, Cynthia, this is Tom Wamsgans — your new boss here for the South and Central division. I trust you’ll take good care of him.”

Tom beamed when he heard those words come out of Kendall’s mouth. Kendall _Roy’s_ mouth.

“Of course, Mr Roy.” Cynthia turned to shake Tom’s hand. “Lovely to meet you, Sir. The whole team is eager for this new direction.”  

“ _Ohh,_ yes, likewise! And, let me tell you: I sure am looking forward to getting used to this view!”

" _Yeah_... I bet." Kendall feigned a chuckle — barely emitting a sound. “Alright… we good? Cynthia, you’ll take it from here? Cos’ I’ve got my dad breathing down my neck about all the shit I’ve got to do.”

“Not a problem, Mr. Roy.”

Before Tom had a chance to say goodbye, Kendall turned and headed off, sliding his phone out of his coat pocket. He stood facing the elevators, and put his phone to his ear.

“Bye… bye Kendall!” Tom yelled after him, waving to his back.

 

***

 

“ _Yo,_ Wamsgans.”

With much apprehension, Tom made his way into Kendall’s office. He tried to look calm, and fight the fear from making itself known on his face.

It was his first review since his promotion, up to parks.

“Take a seat. Let’s… chat.”

Kendall spoke from behind his laptop, not lifting his eyes from the screen. He typed away — stopping, then starting, then stopping — swearing under his breath. His phone frequently vibrated on the table.

“These mother-fuckers down in digital, man. Giving me one hell of a headache.”

Tom laughed on cue, sounding overzealous, throwing his head back. He internally face-palmed at his own reaction, and shuffled upon the chair, trying to maintain his smile — to maintain the image of the perfect employee.

“Alright, anyway, here we are… so… ” Kendall closed his laptop, and eased back into his chair. “I can’t lie to you, man: the figures for your division, they’re… well, you know what they are. They’re fucking pathetic. They’re embarrassing. And frankly, I’ve done all I can to hide this bullshit from my dad, because he’d be riding your ass if he knew just how bad it was down there.”

Tom nodded, looking down at his hands. The giant man that he was, cowering.

“But…” Kendall continued. “They’ve been pathetic since before your time in parks, so… you’ve got six more months to show us that this ship is turning around. Can you do that for me, Tom?”

“Oh — _absolutely,_ Kendall. _Absolutely!_ ” He let himself breathe. “Thank you _._ _Thank you,_ I —”  

Out of nowhere, three loud bangs reverberated on the glass door, interrupting them.

A pretty redhead stood outside, smirking in at Kendall. She mouthed something to him — something muffled and inaudible.  
  
“What… Shiv. I can’t fucking hear you.”

She rolled her eyes, and pushed the door open, leaning in. The background office noise of ringing phones, chattering employees, and printers feeding paper, seeped in to their quiet space.

“I _said_ , are you going to the Thanksgiving thing at dad’s? Or are you going on another one of your benders?”

“Could just about ask the same thing to you.” 

“ _Hey_ … fuck you.” She smiled. A strand of her hair fell across her face, and she brushed it behind her ear.

Tom stared up at her, with a giant, toothy grin. Smitten.

She gave him a double take, raising her eyebrow and looking him up and down, turning back to Kendall, both amused, and perplexed.

“ _Uh…_ so, I’ll see you there?”

“Yeah, I guess. If you and Rome are going, I’ll go.”

“What about Connor?” 

“Fuck Connor. He’s probably staying at his ranch in Timbuktu.”

Tom laughed out loud, slapping his leg. When they both paused and stared at him, he sunk back into the chair, realising he was making a fool of himself.

“Anyway, Shiv”, Kendall turned back to his sister. “Can you please, like... fuck off now? Bit busy here.” 

“Alright. _Jesus._ Nice to see you too… _asshole._ ”

She pulled the door shut, and glanced back inside to see Tom still watching her from the corner of his eye, blushing. Their eyes met just before she strode out of sight, a curious smile on her face.

 

***

 

“I, I don’t know if we have properly met before, but I’m Tom. Tom Wam—”

“Wamsgans.” Shiv finished his sentence. “The new guy in parks, right?”

“Yeah, yeah — that’s me!”

She looked down, noticing his reindeer sweater, and immediately burst into laughter.

“What… what is it?” He grinned, clueless.

“Nice sweater, Wamsgans.” Roman sauntered over, champagne in hand. The first few buttons of his shirt were undone, and he already looked thoroughly shit-faced. “I mean, _fuck_ , did your mom buy it for you, or what?” 

“She… well, yeah, she did.” Tom pulled his sweater down and examined it, leaning closer to Shiv. “Is it… is it really that bad? Maybe I should take it off?”

“ _No, no_ … it’s just… it’s just that people here usually wear their office attire, or whatever.” 

“But, it’s a Christmas party?”

“It’s Christmas _drinks_ , dingus.” Roman taunted. “Does this look like a party? What a depressing fucking party.” 

“Hey, fuck off, Roman.” Shiv shooed her brother away, whacking him on the shoulder. “Sorry — he’s… well, you know what he’s like. The runt of the litter. Anyway, leave the jumper on. It’s cute. Tell me how you’re finding it up in parks? Ken giving you a hard time?” 

Tom paused, again, struck by how beautiful she was. “Uh… oh, it’s good. Going good! Finding my feet. Got a lot of mess to clean up there, but, you know...”

“Sorry, I mean, if you’d rather not talk about it, I totally under —”

Shiv paused, and looked down at her phone ringing. She dragged her finger across the screen, and hung up without answering. Suddenly, she seemed uncomfortable, and looked around the crowded room. A quartet were set-up in the corner, by the bar, playing jazz renditions of Christmas tunes. The rare few who were already _far_ too drunk for 6pm, were trying to dance, Kendall included.

“Hey…" She placed her hand on Tom’s wrist. “Do you want to get out of here? Maybe, I don’t know, go back to my place and have a drink? I really don’t want to be here tonight.”

Tom gulped down the last sip of his whiskey, looking at her without blinking once. “Yes… yes please.”

 

***

 

“I just… I still can’t tell if you’re wearing that sweater ironically or not, and that, already, makes me kind of like you.”

“Well, I’ll definitely have to leave it on then.” Tom grinned.

Shiv sat down next to him on her couch, surprised that a part of her melted when he looked at her like that. That goofy, sincere, smile. _Nothing_ like any of the guys she’d taken an interest in so far. He had a look in his eye that said he wouldn’t fuck her around. 

“So, uhh…” She edged closer towards him, a cheeky smile on her face. “I know we don’t really know each other, but… I don’t like to beat around the bush.”

“No?” Tom started to feel feverish, his pulse quickening. 

“No…”

He sat in a daze of disbelief as she, without hesitation, started to slowly kiss his neck. His ear. His jaw, cheek, mouth. Skin, tingling.

Her breasts pressed into his shoulder, moving across to his chest when she climbed on top to straddle him.

Staring up at her in awe, he slid his hands down her body, unable to contain his moans, pulling off her blouse and unclipping her bra.

The bulge in his trousers grew even harder, larger. She rubbed him, and undid his zip.

“Uh. _Wow…_ that’s impressive.”

Tom chuckled. He took her face in his hands and brought her lips back to his. They began making out even heavier — deeper — his briefs now pulled down to his thighs, and her own underwear, whisked off, and on the floor behind them. 

 

***

 

“You’re going to have to stop doing cute things like this, Tom, or I might just end up having to keep you.”

Shiv sounded almost annoyed, but the grin on her face, said otherwise. She stood at her kitchen bench, overlooking the giant bouquet of red roses that had been delivered to her door, running her thumb over one of the velvety petals.

Tom laughed from the other end of the phone. “I’m not even sorry!”

“ _Fuck._ This is just… I mean… you’re so great, and these past few weeks have been so much fun, but I’m just… I’m so messed up right now, and —”

“Shiv, Shiv… stop. It’s OK. We don’t have to be anything, you know? We can just be… I don’t know. Fuck buddies. Whatever you want. I’m here. I’m here for you. I’m not going anywhere. My dick is yours.”

She lost her cool, cracking up, her shoulders sinking, body turning into goo. “That’s honestly the nicest thing a guy has ever said to me, Tom. Ugh. _Fuck you_. Are you… are you free tomorrow night?”

"Tomorrow night? Yes! For you, always… yes.”

“Good. I’m going to fuck your brains out when I get back from DC. Get some rest.”

 

***

 

“You don’t owe me an apology, Shiv. Honestly, sweetie.”

The two of them lay in Shiv’s bed, her cheek resting on his bared chest. She stared out into the Manhattan night, all flickering with lights, the distant sound of traffic, humming. There was an entirely blank expression on her face. A void. Her eyes, distant, and detached, with bags etched underneath them.

Tom gently rubbed her back. 

“I feel so fucking useless. You don’t deserve this shit, Tom.”

“Hey!” He brought his face near to hers. “Hey… listen to me — you’re _amazing_ , Shiv. _Fucking a-m-a-z-i-n-g_ , and you’ll get through this.”

“Yeah, but what if I don’t. I’ll be that pathetic, famous rich girl, with more money than God, but still fucking depressed. I’m such an ungrateful bitch.”

“No, you’re not. _Please_ don’t say things like that. You can’t blame yourself.” 

She groaned. “I don’t know. Maybe… maybe I just need to get my fucking act together. Stop partying like I’m still in my 20s. Stop with all the stupid fucking pills and booze.”

“I mean… that… that _would_ help.” Tom said, acting a little cautious.

Shiv threw the sheets off, and pulled herself up. “I need to go somewhere. To just… move. To get some air.”

“You want to go for a walk? You want to get gelato? Cake? Whatever you want, we can get it. I mean… maybe not drugs. Probably _not_ a good idea… considering, you know. But… other things, sure. Just tell me what you want, and I’ll get you there.”

She leaned in and kissed him, for making her laugh. For being there, when everyone else would have left her alone.

 

***

 

“So… we're on a proper date? Is this a proper date?”

“I don't know. You tell me…”

“I mean, I'd say so. This seems… datey.” Tom pondered, pulling a quizzical face.

They both spooned at their crème brûlée, cracking the surface of solidified sugar.

Shiv watched him, smiling at his mannerisms. The way he tilted his head from side to side, examining his food with an innocent, almost childlike delight. The way he looked so oblivious to the world.

“What feels datey? Dinner, a movie, then sex? Aren't we a horrible fucking cliché.”

“Well, how do you know I'm going to put out for you tonight?” Tom teased. “Maybe I want to save myself til marriage.”

“Ohhh. _Right_. Of course… bit fucking late for that, isn't it?”

He let out a hearty laugh — loud, over the top, but genuine.

“You're such a fucking square, Wamsgans.” Shiv chuckled. “I… I love that.”

“Well… what you see is what you get.” He gestured to himself, as if he were product, a cheesy grin on his face, playful light in his eyes. “Plus, I told you baby: my dick is yours.” 

She cracked up, putting her face in her hands, peering out at him through the gaps between her fingers.

“And, you love _that_ ? Or you love… _me_?”

“Shut up. Stop trying to be cute.”

“Sorry, sorry. I'm just wondering. Just curious. Because, you know, we've been fucking for a while now. I mean… are we officially _a thing_ ? Because, I'd like us to be… a thing. I’d _really_ like for us to be a thing.”

“I know, Tom.”

“You know... what?”

Shiv slipped her foot out of her shoe, and started rubbing his leg under the table. His ankle, up to his knee, to his inner thigh, making circles. He stared across at her — intent, aroused, dropping his spoon.

“Ahh… I think we should…” His mouth fell agape. “ _Wow_ … I think we should skip that movie.” 

“Is that right?” Shiv leaned forward, allowing her foot to get closer, rubbing right in his crotch. His erection pressed up against her toes, and she felt him gently thrusting.

“Yes… _Jesus,_ Shiv…" He whispered. “I'm going to blow my load right fucking here.”

“Good. I want you to squirm.” 

“Oh God… _fuck._ ”

A waiter walked passed, and Tom straightened in his seat, maneuvering the table cloth to make sure it covered their debauchery.

“Right there. Right… fucking there.” 

Shiv started rubbing harder. She took another spoonful of her dessert, eyeing him, licking up and down the handle.

Tom's face was glistened with a sheen of sweat. His gaze, glued on her.

“You're not exactly being inconspicuous.” She said, very matter-of-factly. “I'm going to have to punish you for that when we get home.” 

“Oh… _yeah?_ Please... fucking do.”

His serviette scrunched in his fist, clenching tighter and tighter. He hunched over and tried to suppress his shudders.

“ _Fuck…”_ He worked to catch his breath. “I better marry you someday.” 

Shiv leaned back in her chair, shooting him a devilish grin.

 

***

 

“So… I hear you’re dating Wamsgans.” Roman started laughing — almost squealing with amusement — before Shiv could answer. “Really, Shiv. Really?  _Tom_? I mean — I never thought I’d say this to you, because you’re my sister and one hell-of-a- _bitch_ , but… can’t you do… like, better?”

“I’m not exactly dating him, for one. We’re just…”

“Fucking? You’re just fucking?”

“No… it’s… it’s not _just_ that. And, also: fuck you. He’s actually a really sweet guy. He’s super cute, and —”

“ _And_ does whatever you want him to? Indulges you in your self-pity bullshit?”

“Hey, you know what? Leave me the fuck alone, Roman. Or do you want me to start on the long list of your past failed relationships? How about we talk about that rumour that you _refuse_ to fuck your girlfriends? Want to talk about that? Or you only want to dish it?” 

“ _Fuck off_.”

“No, _you_ , fuck off!” Shiv shoved him with both hands, pushing him into the wall.

“Ow, _fuck!_ Look, calm down — I’m just mentioning it because, like, the guy’s fucking in love with you, and everyone down in his division knows it. Maybe don’t fuck Waystar employees if you plan on breaking their hearts. It complicates shit for me and Ken.”

“I’m not planning on breaking his heart, and, besides, my love life is really _none_ of your fucking business.”

“OK, OK. Whatever. Just… chill.”

She slammed her brother back up against the wall, muttering as she stormed off.

 

***

 

“You hungry, sweetie? Want me to fix you some coffee? Eggs?”

“Uhh, yeah. That'd be… great, actually.”

“Sure thing. Coming right up!”

Tom leapt out of bed, still naked from last night's lovemaking. Shiv looked up and smiled when she saw his bare butt wandering off to her kitchen. He started humming an upbeat tune, the sound of cupboards opening and closing, echoing back down the hall.

“What fucking time is it?” She whispered to herself, rubbing her eyes. Sunlight sprawled across her bed, edging towards her at a snail’s pace. 

Noticing Tom’s phone on her bedside table, she rolled over and picked it up, touching the screen awake.

She paused, completely forgetting to look at the time, when she realised he had a photo of them, together and cuddling close, as his background image. She remembered the exact night it was from, too — the night when they watched trashy romantic comedies together into the early hours, fucking intermittently on his couch. They ate cheap junk food and drank obscenely expensive champagne, and she didn’t have to pretend to be someone else with him. Didn’t even have to _think_ to pretend to be someone else.

All of a sudden, she felt overwhelmingly terrified — disarmed — realising how much she meant to him. How much _he_ meant to her.

 

***

 

“Tom, are you there?” 

“Hi… yeah! Who’s this?” He pulled his phone away from his ear to confirm it was Shiv’s number that called, confused by the unrecognisable voice.

Loud, thumping, repetitive music could be heard in the background. The sound of a crowd, cheering and partying. A ruckus.

“We haven’t met, but I’m Mel — one of Shiv’s friends. Are you free, to maybe come and help… bring her home?”

“Oh, sure I can. Sure. Is… is something the matter?”

“Uh, she’s just... over-indulged, again. Asked us to call you.”

“Oh, fuck… _fuck._ OK. I’m on my way right now. Text me the address?”

Tom hung up, and ran to the door. He patted himself down, checking his pockets, then grabbed his coat, and bolted down the stairs.

 

***

 

Mel met him out front. A long-line of club-goers stretched down the street, waiting for entry. Tom went straight through, flashing his job title, and flicking a handful of cash at the bouncers.

He was led straight up to the ladies bathroom, where Shiv remained slumped over the toilet bowl, vomit everywhere. A circle of women kept watch.

“She’s still breathing.” One said, a bit coldly. 

“Jesus, _fuck_ … why didn’t anyone call an ambulance? Is she OK?” Tom knelt down next to her, not even caring that his trousers, and long coat, were soaking in vomit.

“Shiv… sweetie. _Shiv!_ ” He gave her a soft shake. She moaned in response, opening her eyes.

“What the fuck did she take?” 

“I don’t know. Could have been anything, or nothing. Doesn’t help that she just about drank her weight in vodka.”

Tom wrapped his arm around her, trying to ease her up off the ground. Her legs slackened, and she fell to the floor. He bent straight back down, and — this time — used both of his arms, struggling, but managing, to lift her off the ground, and carry her in his arms.

“Move. Move out of the way." 

His face went red with the strain, the veins in his neck, protruding. But, he was determined to get her out of there, striding out of the bathroom, straight down the stairs, and barging through the crowd. Strobes pulsed, lighting up the exit.

The icy air from the street shook Shiv from her sedated state.

"Oh, God… _fuck_. I’m gonna… puke again.”

“It’s OK. It’s OK. You hurl if you have to.”

She tried to hold it back, but couldn’t, ultimately vomiting all over Tom’s coat and shirt. All down his shoulder, some dripping down his back.

“I’m so… fucking sorry.”

“Shhh. It’s OK, Shiv. Let’s just get you home safe.”

She continued to vomit, shuddering violently in his arms, making horrible, deep, retching sounds. His hand, pressed up against her arm as he carried her, could feel her pulse absolutely racing, her temperature soaring, even in the freezing cold. He looked down into her face, seeing the stark absence of colour, and halted in the street. People pushed past them in their hurry. The traffic blared. 

“Let’s just go over here for a minute, sweetie."

He plonked them both down on a street bench. She fell across him, mostly limp. One of her heels dangled off her foot, clinging to the tip of her toes, before clunking onto the concrete.

When she noticed he was on the phone, she asked what he was doing.

 “Just… don’t you worry about that.”

 “ _No_ … Tom. You better not be… calling a fucking… ”

 He turned his face away from her, and continued the call. “Ambulance, please, and fucking hurry. My… my girlfriend, I think she took something. I don’t know. She’s puking her guts up and —”

 Shiv tried to smack the phone out of his hand when she realised, but failed to raise her hand far enough.

“I’m going to be fine… Tom… hang up.”

Ignoring her, he gave the operator their current location.

 

***

 

“Well, that was _fun._ ” Shiv slammed the door closed behind them. Her skin remained sickly, and pale. Lips, almost blue. Even her hair colour, somehow, seemed duller. Lifeless. 

Tom knew he was in trouble, so tried to make light of the situation. “Which — having your stomach pumped? Being held at the hospital for 3 days? Or, or… the paparazzi waiting for you at the door?”

“Yeah. Funny. _Totally._ Like you’d even know, Tom, what that shit is like.”

“I… I don’t know. But I’m _so_ glad you’re safe, honey.” He came up behind her, to take her in his arms, trying to rest his chin on her shoulder.

She jerked away from his embrace, walking over to the windows of her apartment and staring out, startled by her own reflection in the glass. “You know… I think maybe this is where we end it. Us. Whatever _this_ is.”

“ _What?”_ Tom’s expression blanked. “Shiv? Are you… are you fucking serious?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry, Tom… I just… you can’t _honestly_ be surprised. I told you I’m a fucking mess. I can’t do this shit right now.”

“But… _fuck._ I love you, Shiv. I’m fucking crazy about you. I thought you... felt... ”

She wanted to cry. To show her emotions. To tell him the truth — that she loved him back.

“Maybe you should just… go. I need to be alone for a bit.”

“Shiv… _please._ ” Tom started tearing up. He edged towards her, reaching out his hand, running his palm across her shoulder.

She couldn’t bear to look at him, to see him so upset and heartbroken. So, she turned her face further away.

“Tom, just... _fuck off,_ OK? Not now.”

A long, quiet pause held in the air. The slow intake of his breath.  

When the door quietly closed behind him, she finally let herself break down.

 

***  

 

“ _Hey, hey._ It’s the man of the hour.” Kendall strode into Tom’s office.

Papers were strewn across his desk, and he’d been frantically writing. He looked up, bemused. “Uh… what? _Me?_ ”

“Just got the figures in for South and Central, Tom. Well fucking done, buddy. First time in _years_ we’ve been seeing these kind of gains. Turning that mother-fucking ship around!”

Tom leaned forward in his chair, putting down his pen. His mouth held open for a few seconds — eyes, empty.

“Oh. _Oh, right._ Great! Well, that sure is some good news.”

“ _Uh_ , fuck yeah it is.” Kendall nodded. “Get up. Come on — let’s take you out to celebrate. This is big, Wamsgans. My dad is going to be so fucking impressed when I tell him about this.”

Even for his boss, Tom couldn’t manage a smile. Not even an attempt. “I don’t know, Kendall. I’ve got, like, a lot of work to do tonight, and —”

“Oh, come on. You can invite Shiv. I don’t fucking mind. I know you two are a thing, and that’s fine with me, man. Bring her along.”

“Shiv? I mean — I don’t know if we’re… exactly speaking right now.”

Kendall sat down, and crossed his legs. “What? Roman told me you two were having a fuck-a-thon. His words, by the way, not mine.”

“Ah… “ He looked ready to cry again. Everything, visible on the surface. “Well… she told me to fuck off, for one thing. So… I don’t know where that exactly leaves us.”

“Oh, shit. That’s rough. I’m sorry to hear. Sounds like Shiv is being… uh, well... Shiv.”

“Can we… can we do a raincheck? I’d love to another time, you know, when —”

“No, no. I get it. When Rava and I broke up this one time, I didn’t fucking leave the house for days. So, you do what you’ve gotta do, man. But… next time, OK.” Kendall stood up and tapped the chair. “Big night. You, me, Rome. Shiv, if you guys patch that up. Let me know. Good job Wamsgans. Love your work.”

The door closed behind Kendall, sealing Tom back into his silence.

He slid his phone out of his pocket, and scrolled through his contacts, stalling over “Shiv”. Deliberating.

 

***

 

**_Text from Shiv. 9.38pm:_ **

“I miss you. Coffee tomorrow? I get it if you don't want to see me, though. I was a total bitch on Sunday. I’m sorry. Love, Shiv. x”

 

**_Text from Tom. 9:40pm:_ **

“Of course I want to see you. Always yes. I miss you so much. Where should I meet you? ♥”

 

***

 

Shiv looked a little sheepish as he approached. She stood under a large, bare oak, the leaves all withered away from the winter sting. A giant, white scarf was wrapped several times around her neck, and a long, beige coat, reached just beyond her knees.

“It’s fucking freezing!" She said to break the ice. Fog billowed out from her mouth and nose as she exhaled.

Even though she hated to admit it — to feel so vulnerable, and defeated by love — her heart skipped when he stopped in front of her, smiling at her softly. He’d had a haircut, and looked even more defined. Freshly shaven, donning a new long black coat, and a pinstripe scarf. She breathed in the smell of his cologne.

“Well, don’t you look cute, Wamsgans.”

He outstretched his hand. “You look... _so_ beautiful. Want to walk?”

She pulled him closer, intertwining their fingers. “Sure.”

They strolled around the park, dodging the ducks and discussing Waystar office gossip, pretending like nothing had happened, until Shiv couldn’t take it anymore. She had to get it out.

“Tom, listen, I… you know what you said to me the other day?”

“Which part?”

“The whole… “I love you” schtick.”

“Well, of course.”

“I just… I wanted to say, I’m sorry I left you hanging like that. And I’m sorry I was such a _bitch_ when you took me to the hospital. Honestly, I could have fucking died if you hadn’t done that. And… uhh...” Tears filled her eyes. “ _Fuck… Jesus_ … I don’t want to cry...” She burst into a sob, mascara trickling down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry. I’m really, _so_ fucking sorry if I hurt you.”

“ _Hey_ … Shiv, sweetie!" Tom lifted her chin up so that their eyes met. He wiped the tears from her face, and bent down to kiss her on the lips. They lingered there, close to one another, foreheads touching. “It’s OK. I love you. I fucking _adore_ you. That’s never going to change.”

She clenched his hand tighter. “I love you too, Tom. So much.”

 

***

 

“It’ll be fine, honey. Just… relax.”

“I know, I know, but I’m just… I’m seeing _your_ dad, Shiv, outside of work. In _his_ home. What if I say the wrong thing, or, or —”

“It’s easy — just nod and agree with everything he says. At least for now. Smile, and... I’ll take care of the rest.”

“OK… sure. OK. _”_ Tom closed his eyes, and started whispering to himself: _“Don’t fuck it up. Don’t fuck it up. Don’t fuck it up._ ”

She looked at him with sympathy, and adoration, tilting her head. “You’re worrying about nothing. They’ll love you, because _I_ love you. Well… their idea of love is a little, uh, off, but, you know — they’ll love you as much as their blackened hearts are _capable_ of love.”

The elevator opened up to the foyer. Roman was standing there, staring at his smart phone, scrolling, with a glass of wine in his other hand.

“ _Oh_ , and look who it fucking is!" He perked up. "A very happy Fourth of July, to you both.”

“Yeah… whatever.” Shiv pushed past him. “Is everyone else here?”

“Roman, hi!” Tom stood back and shook his hand, towering over him, beaming.

“Wamsgans.” Roman produced a self-satisfied smirk. “Welcome to the dark side.”

Kendall and Rava were quick to come over, polite and friendly. “Nice to see you, Wamsgans. No business talk today, huh. Just… family time.” Kendall smiled. “Have you met my wife, Rava?”

A loud groan, coming from the top of the stairs, interrupted them — all heads turning. Logan paused, head high, before clambering down, eyeing Tom up. 

When he reached the bottom step, he made his way over, enjoying — perhaps a little _too_ much — the trepidation evident in his subject.

“So, Tom. You finally tamed my daughter?”

“ _Uhh._ Ha-ha! Yes… I uh, I suppose so!”

Shiv rubbed at Tom’s arm. He was shaking a little, but calmed under her touch.

“Good. Good. Admirable, really. She sure seems smitten, which is… unheard of.” Logan mumbled his words, still a cold, distant look on his face, but managed a weak smile when looking at his daughter. Shiv nodded and smiled back.

“Seems I’ve been only hearing good things about you... so...” Logan turned to one of his servers, and pointed. “ _You_ — get this man a drink, so we can welcome him to the family.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this "genre", so I sincerely hope I haven't butchered it too much! 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
